


A (mostly Slytherin) Harry Potter Drabble Collection

by the boy who died (viv_heart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/the%20boy%20who%20died
Summary: A challenge for myself - 100 Harry Potter drabbles mostly about Slytherins, each 100-150 words long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After my last fic ended being like 6 times the length I intended it to be, I decided to try this out. I am not going to post every day, but it's my goal. 
> 
> Triggers will be written for each drabble in the notes.  
> For the first one: Smoking
> 
> feel free to give me prompts/feedback

“You know what’s funny?”, Pansy asked. “I am sick and coughing my lungs out and my brain tells me that I should smoke.”

Blaise patted her hand with a bemused expression. “Tells a lot about you.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and broke out in another coughing fit. “Not funny,” she managed to say in between the coughs when she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

“I would never make fun of you, princess,” Blaise replied. “After all, your royalty could have me beheaded at any time.”

“You’d deserve it!” Pansy laughed.

“Yeah, you would,” Draco commented dryly without looking up from his book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death mention

“I miss her,” Theo whispered as the first tear ran down his face. “I miss her so much.”  
“Theo-” Blaise put a hand on his friend’s shoulder but pulled away when he flinched.  
“No, don’t Theo me, Blaise!” Theo barked. “You don’t know how it is! Mum is gone! Dead! Nothing will bring her back! Ever!”  
“My father is dead,” Blaise replied calmly. “I fucking know how it is.”  
“No, you don’t! At least, you still have your mother. I never had a father. He was there but he didn’t care. So don’t Theo me like that ever again!” Theo broke down in sobs but didn’t resist when Blaise pulled him into a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dramione & Blinny; death mention?  
> Sort of continuation of the last one

Draco sat up in his bed.

“Can’t sleep again?” Blaise asked from across the room.

“God, Zabini, you scared me!” Draco huffed. “Why are _you_ awake?”

Blaise sat up as well and looked across the room at Draco in the darkness. “Probably the same as you. Fear of what happens next. Fear of...”  
“Losing those close to you,” Draco finished. “Theo had another breakdown, didn’t he?”  
“Yes,” Blaise shifted in his bed. “I don’t know what I would do-”  
“Stop,” Draco commanded. “The Weaselette will be fine.”  
“But Granger won’t?” Blaise retorted.

“She’s muggle-born and fighting at the front lines,” Draco pulled out a bottle of Firewiskey from his bedside-table and slid out of his bed before walking to sit on Blaise’s so they could share the ale. He knew that Blaise was right. Nobody was safe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can read it as Dramione or you can read it as an angry Draco yelling at Hermione for whatever reason. Probably set sometime before the last two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I have finished this, I might put them in the right order. Or not. Idk
> 
> Friendly reminder that comments/reviews for this mess would make me happy

Draco snorted. “You want me to explain _that?_ Fine! I am starved for touch. For human warmth. For attention. No, don’t look at me like that! Pansy knew! I told her that I wasn’t really interested in her but into what she had to offer. And guess what? It was the same with her! No matter what you think, our parents were attentive, kind people who did their best to rise us. But when _he_ returned their attention was elsewhere. And I don’t blame them. I can’t. After all, all they did was to protect us. But he took their attention away. We were lonely. _I_ was, no, I am lonely, Granger!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaise is evil :D

“Good morning, sunshine!” Blaise shouted cheerfully as he pulled away Draco’s covers.

“Fuck of!” Draco growled, trying to prevent Blaise from taking the covers away completely while looking for something to throw at him.

Luckily, Theo came to his aid as he threw an alarmclock at the back of Blaise’s head. “Shut up! Both of you!” Theo barked before pulling his pillow over his head.

“Oh, the both of you are so cute when you are hangover!” Blaise laughed. “But trust me, if you don’t get up, your respective headaches will get even worse. Pansy is waiting outside and I’ll have no choice but to let her in if you don’t move your sorry asses from bed in the next ten minutes.”

At that, Draco and Theo growled in unison but started to get up nevertheless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: swearing

“I am not good enough! I never was!” Hermione yelled. “I have to deliver my best! And even then I am worthless!”  
Pansy stared at her, gaping.

“I want to die!” Hermione sobbed and Pansy found herself walking over to her. She dropped to her knees next to Hermione and pulled her close. For a moment, she wasn’t sure what she was doing but once she started talking it became a rant.

“You aren’t worthless,” Pansy whispered. “You are impressive. I wish I was as smart as you. But I understand your feelings. After all, you’ve been used for homework and shit by those around you for years. But I won’t allow that to continue. You don’t owe them shit. Look, we will get drunk today and you can let out all negative feelings.”

Hermione let out a laugh in between the sobs and Pansy pulled her even closer before continuing her rant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dramione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these at the weirdest times. So no, there are not 2 today. The last one was posted shortly before midnight and now is 9 am :D
> 
> but well, any feedback? :D

“Doesn’t it bother you, that your girlfriend spends more time with your ex than with you?” Blaise let himself fall down on the couch next to Draco.

“It would bother me,” Theo said as he sat down on Draco’s other side.

“I hate you both,” Draco muttered as he closed his book. “But no, it doesn’t bother me. They need each other. Both had had mostly male friends in the past and now they suddenly have a female best friend. It’s good for them. Besides, I am not going to risk their wrath by complaining. Both Pansy and Hermione are scary enough on their own. But together? Hell no. I don’t want to die!” Draco finished with a smirk.

Both Theo and Blaise laughed at that.

“I hope for you they don’t hear about this,” Theo snickered.


	8. Chapter 8

“I heard you kissed Pansy,” Blaise said as he walked into their dorm.

“What?” Draco turned around in shock.

“Not you. Theo,” Blaise laughed.

Draco’s head snapped in Theo’s direction. “What? I thought you were gay?!”

Theo sat up and rolled his eyes. “I am. And I didn’t kiss her. I walked in on Pansy and Lovegood kissing but Goyle arrived just as the two girls broke the kiss and as Pansy and I were the ones red in the face he concluded Lovegood caught us.”

“What a fool,” Blaise shook his head, grinning. “I bet he won’t get you are gay even when you marry a man.”

“Luckily, I couldn’t care less. He isn’t my type,” Theo replied.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe Draco Malfoy is the most random person ever when he feels safe

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Blaise held up a piece of parchment, trying his best to not laugh.

“What’s that? Draco asked while Theo ignored Blaise completely.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you. It seems it is some sort of potions essay written in bad.. what is it? Ancient Greek? And guessing by the handwriting, you have written it!” Blaise laughed.

“What the hell? That’s impossible!” Draco sprung up from his bed and snatched the parchment from Blaise’s hand. “It looks like my handwriting, but there’s no way I could have written it. I have no memory of it!”

“Actually, you wrote it yesterday night,” Theo said with a bored voice. “For whatever reason, you got up in the middle of the night and walked over to Blaise’s desk, scribbled down something and went back to sleep immediately.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Good morning, sunshine!” Pansy sat down next to Theo.

“What do you want?” he asked without looking up from his homework.

“Nothing specific. Just wanted to talk to my favourite nerd,” she replied.

Theo sighed and pushed the parchment away. “What is it?”

“Blaise’s birthday is coming up and I am planning a surprise party,” Pansy whispered after having checked that nobody was paying them any attention.

“And you want me to take care of the music,” Theo stated. “Seriously, Pans. We’ve been doing this since we started Hogwarts so why the fuck do you still pretend he doesn’t anticipate it? And yes, I’ll help. As always.”

"Because it's more fun! And thanks!" Pansy said before standing up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanons:  
> Draco is at least bi-curious. more towards women, but doesn't like redheads  
> Theo - homoromantic ace  
> Pansy - lesbian, Draco was bc she didn't know yet and he was the guy she liked most  
> Blaise - pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta for a longer Dramione. If anyone is interested, please message me on tumblr. My blog is rowanofferelden.tumblr.com

“You remember the oldest Weasley from the Triwizard Tournament?” Pansy asked the three boys sitting on the couch.

They nodded in unison, none of them really interested into what she had to say.

“He is dating Fleur Delacour! Hermione just told me!” Pansy threw herself between Blaise and Theo before looking expectantly between the boys.

“I don’t see what she sees in him,” Draco muttered.

“What? I don’t see what he sees in her!” Theo gaped at him.

“And I wouldn’t say no to both to them,” Blaise grinned and threw an arm around Pansy.

She winked at him and they watched as their friends slowly got worked up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my wishful thinking, not what I think is true.   
> But I consider Cissy and Luci both loving parents and SMART loving parents so it could make sense wouldn't Luci be such an ass....  
> But other than that I am messing around

“Draco? What happened? Why do you have a black eye?” Pansy asked in concern.

“Nothing,” Draco muttered before he stood up and walked away.

“Granger punched him,” Theo explained.

“Again,” Blaise added and patted the couch next to him, indicating that she should sit down.

“Why?” Pansy sat down and looked at the boys.

“Because he confessed that he really didn’t believe in blood-superiority and that his parents made him pretend for safety reasons. Meaning he had been an ass to her for years just for show,” Theo pinched his nose. “Considering they expected Voldy’s return as the Dark Mark hadn’t disappeared it was smart and for safety reasons but as Draco made her life hell, he really deserved that punch.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy about both feedback and ideas

Theo fell face-first onto his bed and groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, looking up from his book.

“People are so stupid!” Theo muttered into his pillow just loud enough for Draco to understand.

“Why?” he asked, but Theo only shook his head in response.

Draco sighed and walked out of the room. If Theo didn’t want to tell him, Blaise would. He always knew what was going on.

And indeed. When Draco found Blaise in a corner of the room scheming with Pansy he got his explanation: some kid had tried to convince Theo that muggle pepper spray is some kind of seasoning and had managed to injure themselves so Theo had had to drag it to the Hospital Wing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said these are in a random order so you could guess from an earlier drabble who the girl is :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling generous today and should be doing other stuff so here you go, second update :D

“Zabini? Blaise?” Hermione shrieked when Blaise turned around the corner, looking extremely pale in comparison to his usual self.

“Blaise? What’s wrong?” Pansy ran to him and took his arm.

He shook his head but didn’t push Pansy away. Instead he hold her arm and motioned to Hermione to follow. He led them into an empty classroom and sank into an empty chair.

“I fucked up,” he said.

“Why?” Pansy inquired as she crouched next to him while Hermione took his other hand.

“I feel in love but we aren’t really dating. And I just saw her kiss somebody else,” Blaise confessed.

“Oh Blaise!” Pansy threw herself around his neck. They all knew that it had been only a question of time till that would happen and yet none of them had been prepared to see Blaise suffering because of a broken heart. Not him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as it seems updating twice a day gets you kudos  
> I wonder what gets you comments? :D  
> No, really. I really started writing this for myself, not expecting to get so many klicks. It's just that you see like 200 hits here and over 600 on fanfiction and 1 person commented and you seriously wonder why.  
> With this I understand it. It's just fun drabbles. But with normal-length fanfics it's worse. 1000 views and 10 comments? depressing

“I’m bored!” Draco whined.

None of the others paid him any attention.

“I’m bored,” he repeated, this time a bit louder.

“Go and annoy your girlfriend,” Blaise muttered without looking up from his homework.

“I can’t. She’s hanging out with her sidekicks,” Draco pouted. “It’s up to you to entertain me!”  
“You could always finish your homework,” Theo sighed, fully aware that the suggestion was made in vain.

“And what am I going to do when I can’t sleep?” Draco asked.

“Draco….” Blaise glared at his friend.

“Fine, fine.” Draco held his hands up in defeat. “I’ll read a book.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Blaise was lying on a couch in the Slytherin common-room when Draco and Hermione stormed in, both covered in slime.

“Peeves!” Hermione shrieked when she saw Blaise’s questioning look.

He nodded and was about to turn his attention back to his magazine when Pansy ran into the common-room, cursing loudly. She was covered in slime as well.

“What-?” Blaise started to ask but was interrupted by loud explanations and cursing by all three of his friends.

“Stop, I can’t understand a word if all of you talk at the same time!”

“Peeves was attacking snogging couples in the alcoves on fifth floor,” Theo snickered as he sat down, barely leaving time for Blaise to pull his legs away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to glossed (on ff.net. idk about a profile here, sorry)

An unknown owl dropped a letter in front of Draco, who took it in confusion. He opened it slowly and his eyes went wide as soon as he read the first line.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” Pansy asked.

Draco hold his hand up to indicate she should wait so he could finish reading. After he read it twice, Draco put the letter down. Just than he realized that not only Pansy has caught on but Blaise, Theo and even Hermione were looking at him expectantly.

“It’s from my aunt Andromeda. She said that she and mum talked to each other and I’m to stay at her place over the summer and my parents may even join!” a wide smile spread over his face. “We might survive this!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Blaise's heartbreak. They all get smashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Comments get you 2 updates a day as it seems

“Paaaans’?” Blaise slurred as he walked over to Pansy before throwing an arm over her shoulders. “You know that I love you, right?”

Pansy gaped at him but he had already turned his attention to the others in the room. “And you too, Theoooo!” he pointed at the boy.

“And you, Dracooo!” he had let go of Pansy and was walking over to where Draco and Hermione were sitting. “And even you Granger!” The last exclamation sounded almost accusatory as he held his finger only a few inches in front of her nose.

Blaise stumbled a few steps back and his eyes fell on Luna’s sleeping form on one of the beds. “And I love even you, Looneyyy!” he poked her.

“I love you all and I reallyyy don’t know where I would be without you!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Dumbledore, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am out of the country till the 24th and I am not sure if I'll have internet in that time. That means, I probably won't update till then. I hope I'll somehow manage but I doubt it. Sorry

Hermione was pacing in front of her Slytherin friends.

“Something is of!” she complained. “Dumbledore is hiding something and I am not sure what it is! Harry is growing restless as well!”

“The old man is always hiding something,” Theo muttered. “And it won’t be anything good.”  
Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to him. “Tell me more.”  
“Ah come on,” Blaise barked. “Haven’t you noticed that he always has ulterior motives? How he always makes Potter the hero. And no, Draco, you are going to stay silent! Granger, Dumbledore has always showed blatant favouritism towards Potter and Gyffindor and was always planning something. You notice that quickly when you are the one suffering because of that. Nobody in Slytherin trusts Dumbledore. Not a single person because we see what you can’t. We see how unfair he truly is.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :D  
> Marry Christmas to those who celebrate it and to the others a nice relaxed time/holiday :)

Theo and Blaise were playing Wizarding Chess while Draco watched when Pansy appeared before them.

“You can’t be serious!” she complained. “I am used to Theo and Blaise sulking around Christmas but not you too, Draco! Have you caught their festivities-allergy?”

Blaise laughed bitterly. “He has just joined our litte ‘My family is fucked up in a way that makes it impossible to pretend it isn’t’- club. At this rate you’ll be a member too next year.”

“Oooh, I thought we were the ‘I fucking hate this forced cheerfulness’-club,” Theo said in mock offense before moving his queen.

“That’s wouldn’t work, Theo. If we went with that, McGonagall would be the president and I think that would be scary as hell,” Blaise grinned before taking Theo’s queen with a pawn.


	21. Chapter 21

“Do you know when wizarding photography was invented?” Hermione asked into the round.

All of her Slytherin friends shrugged.

“Why?” Pansy asked.

“I was just wondering if it is something the wizards took over from muggles,” Hermione explained. “There are a few wizard things that are rather similar to the ones muggle use. And as photography is quite new, I wanted to find out who had it first.”  
“Why?” Pansy asked again.

“Wizards don’t use most of modern muggle technology and stick to some rather odd traditional things. Photos are quite the exception. I want to figure out how and why! And how could you bring other inventions into the wizarding world and change the view on muggles and muggle-borns!”


	22. Chapter 22

“Blaise isn’t coming?” Hermione asked in confusion.

Theo shook his head. “He might be the most social person you have ever met but he can deal with people only for so long.”  
Pansy chuckled. “Yeah. It’s like.. what are those things called? Batteries? Yes? Anyway, it’s like his batteries for social gatherings are limited. He is fine with people for only so much before he starts hating them out of the blue because he is tired of their presence.”

“So he’s an introvert? Never would have guessed that,” Hermione confessed.

Pansy shrugged. “He was forced to learn how to be the star of a party early on. His mother is like that.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend it's a wizard saying for when somebody doesn't believe you, ok?

“Call me Cassandra and watch Troja burn!” Draco muttered.

“Wait! You know the Ilias?” Hermione asked in surprise.

“More like, you know it?” Draco asked back.

“Huh, why?” Hermione was outright confused. “It’s ancient muggle literature.”  
Theo sighed at that. “It’s ancient wizard literature. Same as the Odysea. It describes ancient magic that’s long forgotten.”  
“You mean forbidden,” Draco muttered bitterly.

Hermione looked between them. “So are you telling me the Ilias describes an ancient wizarding war?”  
Theo shrugged. “I guess.”  
“And that Homer was a wizard? That the gods and heroes all were wizards?” Hermione continued her questioning.

“It’s hard to tell if Homer was a wizard or not. Makes it difficult to judge on the others. I believe Odysseus was a muggle while Achilles was a wizard. Patroclus was a muggle for sure.” Theo smiled at her.


	24. Chapter 24

Pansy sat down on the couch next to the sleeping Blaise.

“Hey,” she said as she put a hand on his upper arm and gently shook him.

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. “Hm? What?”  
“You fell asleep on the couch in the common room,” Pansy smiled at him softly.

“Ah right,” he muttered. “I was waiting for you.”  
Pansy rose an eyebrow. “Why?” she asked.

Blaise fell silent for a moment. “I don’t remember.”

She laughed at that. “You can tell me tomorrow when you remember. Now get up and into your bed. I don’t want to hear you complain about a stiff back tomorrow.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you'll agree with me that Blaise and Ginny would need some time to get together.  
> A friendly reminder that these are all in the same AU but in the most random order. I'll sort them out in the end.   
> And I', 1/4 through! Hell yeah!

Blaise stormed into the dorm, fuming. Before Draco and Theo could say something, he took his inkwell from the table and threw it on the opposite wall. His friends watched in astonishment.

“Uh- what’s wrong?” Draco asked slowly.

“Everything! Everything is wrong!” Blaise barked.

Draco hold his hands up in surrender. “Okay. It’s just… not your usual behaviour.”

Theo snorted. “That was the understatement of the century.” He paused. “This is about Miss Weasley, isn’t it?” he asked carefully.

Blaise looked away and didn’t respond but that was enough to confirm Theo’s assumption.

“I am sorry,” Theo said softly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug mention

“You shouldn’t smoke in here,” Draco said flatly.

“Like I give a damn,” Blaise muttered and took another drag before giving the joint to Theo.

“I am serious, Zabini,” Draco didn’t back down.

“So am I,” Blaise replied as he looked at Draco from the corner of his eye.

Draco shook his head when Theo offered him the blunt and Theo shrugged before giving it back to Blaise.

“You-”  
“Listen, Malfoy! The world as we know is going to end and I really need some way to cope with that. And ale seriously isn’t worth the headaches. So either join us or shut up,” Blaise barked at his friend.


	27. Chapter 27

“Blaise finally kissed Weasley!” an out of breath Pansy told her friends the moment she arrived at their sofa in the Slytherin common room.

For once, all eyes turned to her.

“Are you sure?” Theo asked slowly. “Like did she really let him?”

“Or did he force or blackmail her?” Draco asked, earning himself a punch to the arm from Hermione.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Yes they kissed. No, didn’t look like blackmail. In fact she kissed him.”  
“I probably should go to the Gryffindor common room,” Hermione said suddenly. “I bet she’ll tell me more!”  
“Good idea,” Theo muttered. “I bet Blaise won’t say anything.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started snowing here....

“It’s snowing!” Luna announced excitedly as she joined Pansy and her friends in their common-room.

The Slytherins and Hermione groaned collectively.   
“What’s wrong?” Luna asked in confusion. “Is it about the Widdly-Whacks that hide in the snow?”

Theo shook his head. “Nah. It’s about being fucking cold and destroying our shoes.”

“Well, they cost a fortune,” Draco muttered.

Hermione whacked him. “You of all people can afford it!”

“Why don’t you like snow, Hermione?” Luna asked curiously.

“As Theo said it’s cold. And I don’t like getting it in my hair. It feels like a wet dog or something when I do.”

“Than let me do something about your hair!” Blaise offered.

Hermione whacked him as well.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I forgot to post this yesterday on here. Just noticed that I have a different number of chapters on ff.net and here. Sorry >_

Draco felt like vomiting and for once it wasn’t caused by excessive drinking. He clutched the letter in his hand as he shook, barely managing to not fall of his chair.

He barely heard it when Blaise called his name and didn’t really feel his friend’s touch on his arm.

He didn’t even register Blaise asking Theo to get Hermione. Only when the letter was pried from his hand and Hermione pulled him into a hug he managed to calm his breathing.

“I can’t believe it;” Blaise muttered. “Dumbledore is seriously trying to prevent Andromeda from taking you in? What the fuck?”

“I’ll talk to him!” Hermione announced as Pansy let out a bunch of profanities directed at the headmaster.


	30. Chapter 30

“Have you ever felt bad for not feeling bad about something?” Blaise asked out of nowhere.

Three curious heads turned to him.

“What are you talking about?” Pansy asked carefully.

“I got a letter from my mother that another of her husbands died. And I don’t feel nothing. It’s weird. It’s like it doesn’t affect me,” Blaise ran a hand through his short hair. “Is it normal? Am I even still human? Or have I turned into some kind of monster unaffected by the death of others?”

Pansy didn’t say anything and just took his hand and squeezed it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously doubt that Tattoos are common in the Wizarding World. Neither Bill nor Charlie were described having one and if they didn't I doubt anybody did!

Pansy peeked over Theo’s shoulder with interest. “What are you reading?”

Theo sighed and looked over at his friend. “It’s a muggle tattoo magazine.”

“Tattoo?” Pansy asked in confusion before hopping over the sofa and sitting down next to Theo.

“Tattoo. Pictures in ink on your skin you keep forever. The Dark Mark is a Tattoo from what I have understood when reading through this,” he held up his magazine. “Only that the good ol’ Lord enchanted it.”

Pansy nodded. “But why are you reading about it?”  
“I was thinking about getting one,” Theo grinned before he opened the magazine again and showed Pansy a picture. “Like this.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no chapter yesterday. Real Life is a bitch

“Is Potter into boys?” Theo asked out of the sudden.

Blaise almost chocked on his coffee while Pansy started laughing hysterically.

“Why are you asking?” Blaise asked when he managed to catch his breath.

“Dunno,” Theo shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea.

“You are into him,” Pansy stated with a knowing smirk. “You have been watching him for a while.”

Theo rolled his eyes and was about to protest when Pansy spoke up again. “But I think he’s bisexual so you may get a shot. Hermione told me about how she caught him ogling Bill Weasley once.”


	33. Chapter 33

“What do you think – what would be my animagus-form?” Draco asked.

“A cat,” Blaise said without thinking.

“A cat?! Why?” Draco made a face.

“They are little fluffy shits loved by everyone even though they are annoying and demanding and behave like the kings of the world,” Blaise explained with a grin.

Draco shook his head and turned to Theo.

“Sorry, I have to agree with Blaise. It would be quite fitting.” Theo shrugged.

Before Draco could turn to Pansy she had already opened her mouth. “You know, I think fake-Moody got it quite right. You would make a wonderful ferret,” she laughed, earning herself a nasty glare from Draco.


	34. Chapter 34

“No, I didn’t start studying yet either,” Blaise told the approaching Draco.

“How did you know what I was going to ask?” Draco looked at his friend in surprise.

“I am a legilimens of course!” Blaise replied sarcastically. “Nah, it’s just that you ask it about this time every year. I am actually surprised you have to as my answer is always the same.”

Draco smirked and sat down next to his friend. “Wanna form a study group then?”

Blaise rose an eyebrow. “That one is new!”

Draco shrugged. “I want to beat Hermione.”

“I want to see that,” Blaise grinned at him.


	35. Chapter 35

“What are you reading?” Pansy asked as she pulled out a chair to sit next to Hermione. While they were sitting in the Hogwarts library, Pansy was sure that her friend was reading a muggle book.

“It’s a history book,” Hermione explained. “It’s about the wars that started after the death of the Greek emperor Alexander the Great.”

“Who was that?” Pansy asked with interest. She didn’t know much about muggle history but when the death of a single man could start wars he had to be important.

“I can lend you a book on him if you want,” Hermione offered and pulled a book out of her bag when Pansy nodded.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco thinks a lot while drunk

“You know what’s weird?” Draco asked.

Theo sighed and poured more whiskey into his cup. “What?”  
“Most of you have like really small families,” Draco looked around the room. “Daph and Astoria are an exception already with being sisters.”  
“So what?” Daphne asked.

“Well, the Blacks were quite many compared to that. My mother has two sisters and two cousins. And I don’t even know what’s up with half of those people. Is it why pure-blood families don’t have many children?”  
As no answer came and everybody was just staring into their glasses, Draco continued. “Regulus, mom’s cousin has disappeared under mysterious circumstances years ago and nobody really cared. How?”


	37. Chapter 37

“Pansy!” Daphne shouted over the heads of the other students.

Pansy and Hermione stopped talking immediately and looked at the other girl.

“What’s wrong?” Pansy asked when she saw that Daphne was out-of breath.

“It’s Millie. She’s locked herself in the girls bathroom and is crying. She won’t let anyone talk to her. Astoria got me as soon as she caught wind of it.” Daphne explained.

Pansy scowled. “I bet those idiot Rawenclaw boys called her fat again. I’ll kick their ass. But first let’s calm Millie down.”

Daphne nodded and led the other two girls to the bathroom Millicent chose as her hiding spot.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: As you may have noticed I didn't update every day this week. The reason for that is my exam period that's going to start soon. I simply don't manage to update every day even though the chapters are so short. I'll still try to update as often as possible but I can't promise an update every single day.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: THE HOBBIT SPOILERS!!!

Theo slammed the book on the table, causing Hermione to look up from her essay.

“Are you telling me, that muggles create entire universes just to kill off the best characters?” he asked.

Hermione glanced at the book cover and than up at her friend. “That’s not the main though behind it. But sometimes a character has to die to keep up the realism.”  
“But this is supposed to be a children’s book!” Theo muttered.

Hermione smiled sympathetically. “The Hobbit may be a children’s book but it’s only a small part of Tolkien’s universe. He knew what he was doing.”  
“He still didn’t have to kill the young dwarfs.” Theo sulked.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% sure that Minerva had disagreed with msot of Dumbledore's stupid ass decission and that he was quite sexist & would go with "boys will be boys" as a way to excuse his bullshit with Grindewald.   
> Aaaaand it seems Millie & Daphne will appear a bit more often from now
> 
> Continuation from like 2 drabbles ago?

“Pansy got detention?” Theo asked in surprise. “What happened?”  
“She went after the guys that made Millie cry,” Daphne explained calmly. “But unfortunately Dumbledore never listens to us. For him, it was clear that Millie was over-sensitive and the boys were just being boys.”

“And nobody intervened?” Theo muttered.

“McGonagall tried. But he told her that she didn’t understand. She shot him a nasty look and left. Nobody tried to object after that. Seems like there is some bad air between those two,” Daphne shook her head. “I am not even sure I want to know what is happening.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started a new Dramione if anyone is interested

“I wish it was allowed to punch people for their stupidity!” Hermione complained loudly.

Blaise rose an eyebrow at that. “Since when do you care if it’s allowed or not?”  
Hermione turned around and looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“You punched Draco. Twice,” Blaise reminded her with a grin. “And you didn’t care if it was allowed or not. And let’s be honest: you punched him because of his stupidity and not because it’s you idea of flirting.”

Hermione shot him a nasty glare.

“You are lucky that she currently cares about the rules,” Pansy whispered.

“Oh no. I am safe. After all my comment was smart and not stupid,” Blaise winked at her and Pansy started laughing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I really ask myself if people simply don't read authors notes or rather ignore them....

“Hermione!” Pansy burst into the boys’ room where Hermione was talking with Draco.

“Can’t you knock?!” Draco asked in annoyance but Pansy ignored him.

“Daphne and I are doing an impromptu beauty evening to make Millie feel better. Do you want to join us? We could ask Luna and Ginny as well!” she beamed at Hermione.

Hermione looked between Draco and Pansy before giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek and standing up. “See you later,” she said with a wink.

Draco didn’t even try to protest, knowing that it wouldn’t change anything. He could only hope that he got to see Hermione after they were done and it hadn’t been Lovegood who had done her make-up.


	42. Chapter 42

“You are wrong!” Hermione yelled.

“No, you are!” Draco yelled back.

Blaise who had just opened the door turned on his heel and closed the door again. He walked over to Theo and sat down next to him.

“You could have warned me that they are doing homework together again,” Blaise sighed. “I am pretty sure something slammed against the door just as I closed it.”

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know what you expected. They always do their homework around this time and since they’ve been banned from the library they meet in our dorm. You should be glad that they actually do the homework instead of other things.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday evening half of my city didn't have internet. Nobody knows why. Anyway that's why the chapter is late

“Pansy and Lovegood…” Theo muttered.

Blaise looked up from his book. “What?”

“Nothing,” Theo responded quickly.

“Oh come on, you said something. What’s wrong?” Blaise asked.

Theo sighed but decided to explain. “I am still trying to wrap my mind over the fact that Pansy and Lovegood are dating. And not only that. Draco and Hermione are quite an unexpected yet oddly fitting couple and even you have a crush on the Weasley girl. I wonder who I’ll end up with as getting the most unexpected match seems to be the thing now.”

Blaise smiled at that and patted Theo on the arm. “Who knows, maybe you’ll end up with Potter.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 1000 views here alone. nice

Daphne was sitting in the Slytherin common room and flicking through a magazine. She didn’t read, instead she listened. She had caught something about her little sister a few days prior and was keen on finding out more.

“If you want to know something, just ask,” Blaise appeared out of nowhere, startling Daphne.

“Stop doing that!” she scolded him, but there was a smile on her face. “And I am not going to ask you anything, you always want something ridiculous in exchange!”  
“Comics aren’t ridiculous!” Blaise said with a grin. “But you know, I only ask for them because you would feel bad if I told you stuff for free.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no matter how "bad" they were in the books - the slytherin girls deserve positive representation!

Millicent walked into the girls dorm and smiled when she saw Pansy and Daphne sitting at their desks, studying.

“It’s time for a break,” she announced. “I brought muffins!”  
Both Pansy’s and Daphne’s heads shot up at that and they turned to face their friend, their eyes sparkling.

“OH! Are those blueberry?” Pansy asked as she jumped up from her chair. “I love you Millie!”

Millicent laughed and the three of them sat down on one of the beds and enjoyed the sweets.


	46. Chapter 46

Pansy marched into the Gryffindor’s girl dormitory as if she owned the place. She walked over to where Hermione was reading on her bed and emptied her bag in front of her.

“Here you go,” she smiled at her friend. “Take this against the cramps. I know that the stuff Pomfrey distributes doesn’t help most. This will.”

Hermione took the vial Pansy offered her and drank it immediately. “Thank you,”she said. “But why did you give me so many chocolate frogs?”  
“Those aren’t actually from me,” Pansy snickered. “Draco send some and Blaise and Theo contributed as well when they heard. Saying that they would do anything to avoid a moody Daco.”

Hermione laughed at that. “I am sure you already have a plan how to exploit that.”  
Pansy winked at her and sat down on the bed, taking one of the chocolate frogs.


	47. Chapter 47

Millicent squeaked. Loudly. Pansy had to clasp her hands over her ears and Millicent blushed.

“Sorry,” she said, looking at the floor.

Pansy sighed before she smiled and sat down on the bed next to her friend.  
“Don’t worry,” she threw an arm around Millicent. “I am just glad that you are happy.”

“Of course I am!” Millicent looked at her with wide eyes. “You got me a Pygmy Puff! It’s so cute! I thought they were currently sold out!”

Pansy grinned at Daphne who was sitting at Millicent’s other side.

“It’s not bad having connections,” Pansy joked and Millicent threw her arms around her two friends.

“Happy Birthday, Millie,” Daphne said again.


	48. Chapter 48

“Why did you call us all here?” Theo asked Pansy. Considering that it was quite unusual to have Pansy, Theo, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Millicent and Harry in one room if it wasn’t the Great Hall it was a legitimate question.

“Blaise and Weasley broke up,” Pansy explained. “We need to do something about it!”

“Why should we?” Harry asked, earning himself a glare from Pansy.

“Because they work together perfectly and make each other happy. We are good friends and should therefore help them!”

Harry was about to say something but Hermione stomped on his foot, stopping him.


	49. Chapter 49

“I am so tired,” Daphne complained.

“When did you get to bed?” Theo asked.

“At ten. But I was woken by that stupid Pygmy Puff we gave Millie as a birthday present,” Daphne yawned. “It seems like I am the only one who’s sleep is light enough to be woken up by that thing.”  
“No you aren’t,” Pansy appeared behind her friends. “Millie is the only one who’s sleep is heavy enough to ignore it. The others have simply put silencing charms on their beds.”  
“What?” Daphne spun around. “Why did you not tell me? And why the hell didn’t you put a silencing charm on the Puff instead of the beds?”  
“Millie wouldn’t allow it,” Pansy smiled in apology.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the fic is done! It's a good feeling.  
> But what isn't a good feeling is the drama surrounding dramione fans not respecting their writers. I want to use this platform and occasion to ask you all to be nice and considerate to those who write fanfiction for you for free. We spend long hours and barely get a few comments/reviews in return. More often than not we have to literally beg. What I am asking of you isn't much. But please, be nice. Respect their wishes. It's everybodys right to do whatever they want with THEIR fics. But the fics belong to the respective authors. And as I am sure you don't want to lose either, listen to the writers. It's easy. And makes everybody a lot happier.

Hermione was crying and Draco did his best to make her stop. It was clear that it pained him to see her like that.

“What happened?” Pansy whispered to Blaise as she moved to stand next to him.

“Somebody stole a thing she wrote and send it to the Prophet. They published it without her knowledge.”  
“That’s not cool,” Pansy muttered.

“That’s not even the worst part,” Blaise sighed. “They told her she should be happy that somebody deems her works worthy of reading. Especially considering who her family was.”

“Assholes.”


	51. Chapter 51

Blaise walked out of the boys’ dorm and straight to where Pansy and Daphne were sitting, his face serious.

“Get Granger,” he muttered so nobody else would hear.

The girls looked at him in confusion and didn’t move.

Blaise sighed but decided to explain to get them moving. “There has been another letter and Draco had a panic-attack. Theo is with him but I think he would prefer her. Especially as we will have to talk about it later.”

While Pansy stood up and marched to the boys’ room, Daphne went for the exit leading to the castle.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death eaters break out from Azkaban

Blaise closed the Prophet wordlessly and offered it to Draco who had raised an eyebrow at the action.

When Draco finished reading, his expression was stern and he gave the newspaper to Theo.

The three boys were sitting at the breakfast table in silence, each deep in their thoughts, when Pansy joined them. Theo offered her the newspaper before she could as much as open her mouth.

As she read, Pansy clutched her glass harder and harder until it broke, making glass pierce her palm and orange juice flow all over her hand. But she didn’t notice as she slammed it on the table.

“I can’t believe they all managed to escape!”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had two exams yesterday

A wide grin stretched over Blaise’s face when he finally found Draco. He walked over to him and kicked his chair.

Draco’s head shot up from where it had been lying on the table and he looked around in utter confusion. “What? Where?”

Blaise snickered. “You are really doing everything you can to beat Granger this time, aren’t you? With falling asleep in the library and all. I am surprised Pince didn’t find you yet.”

Draco relaxed. “How late is it?”

“You still have half an hour to shower and eat before the classes begin. It took some time to find you.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from the series Conviction. If you don't know it watch it! It's amazing.  
> I might write a full story about this when I finish some of my other projects!

Hermione stormed into the room.

“Is there a way to go over past cases and make sure that they were properly investigated?” she barked out.

“What?” Blaise asked what they were all thinking.

“Is there a way to check if a person was really guilty? In the wizarding legal system!” Hermione explained impatiently.

“Why would you do that?” Draco asked in confusion.

“Because mistakes may happen and innocent people might have ended in Azkaban. Like Sirius Black!”

“You are making no sense,” Theo said.

“Sirius Black was innocent. Peter Pettigrew is alive. I want to redeem him and make sure there aren’t more like him!” Hermione said and let herself fall into an empty chair.

“There aren’t any ways. But it’s possible to create them,” Pansy said and Hermione’s eyes lit up.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fight anybody who says that Lucius and Narcissa were abusive. Bring it on, bitches
> 
> tw: abuse mention

“There’s a rumour going on about you again,” Daphne sat down next to Draco.

“Do I even want to know what it is about this time?” he asked her with a sigh.

“I think you do. It’s a bit different than the others.”  
Draco stiffened. “What does it say?”  
“That your father abuses you,” Daphne stopped for a moment, “and not just verbally and physically.”

Draco groaned. “You can’t be serious! Who started it?!”

Daphne wasn’t looking at him.

“Daph, please.”  
“Astoria,” Daphne whispered. “She has been trying to get your attention and thought it would do the trick.”

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “It’s fine. We should be glad she did nothing more dangerous.”


	56. Chapter 56

“You won’t believe what happened!” Pansy laughed as she opened the boys’ room.

Theo looked up from his homework. “Do I even want to hear it?”  
Draco snickered.

“I am sure you want to,” Pansy smirked and walked to sit down next to Draco.

“Well, then go ahead. We won’t be able to stop you anyway,” Theo muttered.

“Blaise got into a fistfight!”

Theo looked at her in disbelief. “Blaise? With whom?”

“Take a guess!” Pansy grinned.

“I have no idea,” Theo shrugged. “Too many possibilities.”

“Ron Weasley!” Draco said and Pansy gaped at him.

“How did you know?!” she asked.

“I didn’t. It just made the most sense with Blaise pinning after his sister.”

Ooo


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all sharing my obsessions and I am not even sorry

“I’m in love!” Daphne announced as she put a book down on the library table.

“Aramis?” Draco asked with a smirk.

“How did you know?” Daphne looked a bit taken-aback.

“You aren’t the first one who has borrowed the book,” Hermione explained. “And until now everyone except Blaise who loved Porthos and Pansy who had the hots for Mylady has declared that they were in love with Aramis. Even Draco,” she grinned at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

“Who do you like most?” Daphne asked Hermione.

“Hm. I don’t know. Maybe Treville?” Hermione shrugged


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you can talk to me, right?

“I really envy you,” Theo said suddenly.

“Why?” Blaise looked at him in surprise.

“Because your mother doesn’t give a damn about Voldy. Even Draco’s parents who have him living at their manor don’t believe in his ideology. But my father does. He is a loyal follower,” Theo said bitterly and downed the rest of his Firewhiskey.

Draco stared at the floor, not saying anything.  
“While Draco’s parents will agree to Draco getting the Mark just to save his and their lives, my father will volunteer me without thinking. It will be a huge honour in his opinion if I die in the services of the Dark Lord,” Theo spat out.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighter chapter again after yesterday. And poor Theo indeed

“Where’s Tracey?” Blaise asked. “A guy from Ravenclaw is looking for her.”

“Asleep,” Daphne said.

“This early?” Blaise glanced at his watch. “You have to be kidding.”

Daphne shrugged. “It’s not our business. Tracey is old enough to make her own decisions.”  
“Do you think she’s hiding from him?” Blaise motioned to the door leading out of the Slytherin common room.

“Did he look like somebody you would hide from?” Daphne asked and Blaise shrugged.

“Seemed a bit slimy but I don’t know what girls like.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Would you go out with him? If the question is no than you can assume that most of the time girls think the same. You and Tracey have the same taste in men.”

Blaise rose and eyebrow and Daphne muttered “Bill Weasley”, making him laugh.


	60. Chapter 60

“You are coming later, right?” Pansy asked Hermione.

“Where?”

“Oh. Right. You don’t know yet.”  
“What’s going on?” Hermione asked in confusion.

“I am sure you are aware that Theo’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks,” Pansy said and Hermione nodded in confirmation.

“Well, we have a meeting every year around this time to decide what we get him. You may have noticed that Theo has a complicated relationship with his father and he won’t be getting any cool presents from him or any other family. That’s why we step in and give him something special. And because it’s hard to think of a present for Theo. He is one of those people who don’t need anything and when they do they buy it themselves.”

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as there has been a chapter about Blaise studying before: I think he is motivated at the beginning but gives up a few days after

“You have sorted your clothes by shades of black?” Draco asked in disbelief and Blaise shrugged.

“Why?”  
“I was bored,” Blaise said.

“Shouldn’t you be studying?”

Blaise shrugged again and Draco sighed.   
“You know you won’t be at the top of the classes if you don’t do anything.”  
Blaise snorted at that. “I won’t be at the top even if I study. I mean number one and two are you and Granger. Theo and a few Rawenclaws will compete for the third place. And I’ll pass comfortably even if I don’t study. So why should I?”


	62. Chapter 62

“What do you guys think about this dress?” Millicent asked her friends.  
“I think that colour would suit you,” Daphne smiled at her in encouragement.  
“You should definitely order it,” Pansy said.  
“What do you think, Hermione?” Millicent looked at the last girl in the room and Hermione shrugged.  
“I don’t know anything about fashion.”  
“Oh come on,” Pansy sat down next to her. “Everybody has an opinion.”  
Hermione sighed. “With dresses like these I can only see a price-tag. That’s how I grew up.”  
“You know, we rarely buy anything either. But just looking at them is so much fun,” Pansy said and glanced at the other two girls in the room. Their plan was working and soon enough they would know what dress they could give Hermione as a joint Christmas present.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the chronolgy this would be at the very beginning

“You need to get out of bed,” Theo stared down at Draco.  
“Why?”  
“Because that’s not normal anymore. You are practically wasting away!”  
“I am not. Look, I am studying,” Draco lifted his book for Theo to see.  
“You are not. You didn’t turn a page in forever,” Theo said, not backing down.  
“I am memorizing the stuff?”   
Theo rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Because that’s how you learn. Stuff it, Malfoy. I have known you for too long to take your crap. And now get up!”  
Draco didn’t move and Theo’s eyes narrowed. He was slowly getting really pissed.  
“Get up or I’ll tell Pansy that something is very wrong. Maybe we will even owl your mother.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: drugs

“Are you smoking again?” Theo glared at Blaise.  
“Fuck off,” Blaise muttered but Theo didn’t move.  
“What do you want?” Blaise sighed. “Shouldn’t you be alerting somebody? Granger perhaps?”  
Theo ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to his friend. “Could you just give me one as well?” he asked.  
Blaise raised an eyebrow. “You know that this isn’t just tabbacco, right?”  
Theo nodded and held out his hand.  
Blaise shook his head and offered him his half-smoked joint and Theo took it.  
“No, I am not going to explain,” he said and Blaise held his arms up in surrender. At least Theo wouldn’t lecture him anymore.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday was my birthday and I had to study (failed the exam today) so there was no chapter. well....

“I never knew you were a writer,” Hermione sat down next to Pansy.  
“Not many know,” Pansy shrugged.   
“What do you write about?”   
“This and that…” Pansy said. “Just the usual.”  
“May I read something?” Hermione intrigued.  
“I don’t know,” Pansy muttered. “Nobody has read it yet.”  
“May I ask why? I am sure enough people were curious,” Hermione smiled at her friend.  
“I don’t want them making fun of me,” Pansy confessed and Hermione nodded in understanding.  
“Can’t blame you for that. You expose yourself by showing your writing to the world.”


	66. Chapter 66

“Today is a bad day,” Blaise said.

“Why do you think that?” Theo rose an eyebrow.

“I feel it will be a bad day,” Blaise shrugged.

“Maybe because you think it it will become a bad day?”

“No. Something is going to happen,” Blaise shook his head. “And I really dread it.”  
“I hope you are wrong,” Theo said. “Because if you aren’t, you could be a seer. And that would be creepy.”

“Why?”

“Because divination in general is creepy. Knowing stuff before it happens? Unnatural.”

“If you want to talk about how much bullshit divination is I would recommend you to talk to Granger.”


	67. Chapter 67

“What do you think will happen when everything’s over?” Theo slurred. They were drinking again.

“Hard to tell. Depends on who wins,” Blaise said.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s hope Potter wins.”

“We will survive no matter what.” Looking at Draco’s face, Blaise could guess what he was thinking.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that. He kills even those who once were his own without mercy if he seems it fit.”  
“We will survive,” Blaise repeated for himself as much as for the others. They all needed to hear it.


	68. Chapter 68

Hermione looked into the mirror selfconsciously.  
“Are you sure?” she asked Pansy again. “Isn’t it too much?”   
“No. It isn’t. You look amazing!” Pansy gave her an encouraging smile. “I can get Daphne and Millie if you want to ask them as well.”  
Hermione bit her lip. “No, no. It’s fine. It’s just… I don’t know. I think I am not pretty enough to wear such make-up and clothes.”  
Pansy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You are more than pretty enough. You just have to believe it and the others will as well.”


	69. Chapter 69

“There are so many things I would like to learn,” Daphne sighed.  
“Why don’t you?” Blaise asked. “You have the money to do whatever you want.”  
“But I don’t have the time,” Daphne ran a hand through her hair. “And the freedom. My parents wouldn’t allow me quite a few things and they would take the money away.”  
“Then start with things your parents would allow,” Blaise suggested.  
“As I said – I don’t have the time.”  
“If you really wanted it, you would make the time. I think you are scared of failing and everything else is just an excuse.”


	70. Chapter 70

“Why is it that you have thousand ideas about what you could do instead of studying but once you actually have the time you don’t know what to do?” Theo asked.  
“Because everything seems better than studying? But isn’t that interesting on its own?” Blaise suggested.   
“I don’t know. I don’t even really remember all the ideas I had,” Theo ran a hand through his hair.  
“Write them down next time,” Blaise said and turned a page of his book.  
“Maybe I should. But then I won’t be able to decide between all the ideas.”


	71. Chapter 71

“I hate the weather! I am tired all the time but can’t sleep. It’s hell!” Draco complained loudly.  
“You know, maybe if you shut up and lied down instead of disturbing the sleep of others you would fall asleep,” Blaise muttered from where he was lying on the couch, a book on his face. “I am pretty sure the whole of Slytherin would appreciate that.”  
“Nobody else is here,” Draco motioned to the empty room even though Blaise couldn’t see it.  
“I am pretty sure they fled when you started whining. Can’t really blame them.”


	72. Chapter 72

“Run!” Pansy grabbed Blaise’s hand and dragged him along as she sprinted down a corridor. They turned three corners and ran down a staircase before finally stopping, both out of breath.  
“What the fuck was that?” Blaise asked as he slid down a wall.   
“Peeves,” Pansy replied and sat down next to him. “I believe it was Peeves.”  
“But what exactly was he doing there?” Blaise asked.  
“He has upgraded the slime from way back and created a mass of something that may be able to hold people?”  
“We have to tell the professors before somebody dies,” Pansy muttered. “Stupid Peeves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up guys. There are less than 30 drabbles to go. If there is something you want to see happen, tell me!


	73. Chapter 73

“Draco? Do us a favour and shut up when Hermione comes over,” Pansy said. “Same goes for you, Blaise.”  
“Why?” Draco looked at her in bewilderment. “And why is it just the two of us and not Theo?”  
“Theo has something called tact in contrary to the two of you,” Pansy sighed. “And why? I am sure you’ll see yourself. But let’s say that a lesson went quite badly.”  
Theo perked up. “Now I am curious. Let me guess: Granger is furious?”  
“She is,” Pansy confirmed. “And therefore you should really shut up,” she looked at Draco and Blaise meaningfully. “It’s in your own interest!”


	74. Chapter 74

“You know, maybe talking would help,” Pansy said.  
Blaise rose an eyebrow. “We are talking, aren’t we?”  
Pansy sighed. “You need to talk to her, not to me, dumbass.”  
“No,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“For Merlin’s sake, are you really going to pout?” Pansy threw her arms into the air in surrender and stood up. “I am sure you know that I am right and when you decide to stop acting like a manchild you know where to find me. Or Weasley.” With that, she walked away.


	75. Chapter 75

“Let’s dance!” Pansy tugged at Daphne’s arm, who glared at her.  
“You know I hate dancing,” she said and Pansy rolled her eyes.  
“I am not talking about the stuff our parents forced on us when we were small. I am talking about fun dancing where you move the way you want to!”  
“No,” Daphne shook her head. “I hate dancing in general.”  
“Sure,” Pansy grimaced. “That’s why you dance and sing in our room when you think nobody will catch you.”  
“What?” Daphne gaped at her.  
“I know about everything that happens down here,” Pansy winked at her friend.


	76. Chapter 76

“That relationship with Lovegood isn’t good for Pansy,” Blaise said. “She is way too enthusiastic and energetic.”  
“I believed you tried to say that Pansy’s relationship with Lovegood isn’t good for you, because Pansy is too enthusiastic and energetic,” Theo teased.  
“Nah. This isn’t about me,” Blaise wrinkled his nose. “This is about the happy thing not working for Pans.”  
Theo rolled his eyes. “You are either even more delusional than I thought or you are trying to convince yourself and not me that Loony isn’t good for Pansy, meaning Pansy should spend more time with you. Face it, Blaise. You are jealous and lonely.”


	77. Chapter 77

“-and then we had to smuggle out the dragon and it wasn’t even-” Hermione said but Pansy held up her hands to stop her.  
“Wait,” she said. “You guys smuggled out a dragon out of Hogwarts?”  
Theo who hadn’t really listened looked at them in confusion. “Are you serious?”  
“Technically, it wasn’t us who smuggled Norberta out. We just gave it to some of Charlie’s friends and they smuggled her out,” Hermione explained, grinning sheepishly. “I am still not entirely sure how they managed.”  
“Who the hell is Charlie and what kind of crazy people are his friends?”


	78. Chapter 78

Blaise threw another crumbled piece of parchment behind himself and ran a hand over his face.  
“Ey, watch out!” Theo, who had been hit complained.   
“Sorry,” Blaise muttered and went back into writing just to repeat the whole thing a few minutes later.  
“What’s wrong?” Theo asked with annoyance. He knew that he had to do something or he would be hit the whole afternoon.  
“I have forgotten how to write in Italian,” Blaise replied. “I used to be fluent but now I am not even sure how to write the simplest things.”


	79. Chapter 79

“Do you have any Chocolate frogs left?” Draco asked.   
Blaise looked up from his book. “Is Granger on her period again? I thought the last one was only two weeks ago. Congratulations on dodging paternity once again.”  
“How the fuck do you know when my girlfriend has her period?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “And they are not for her.”  
“Seriously? You get crazy every time she does. You get her masses of chocolate and transform into the nicest person on earth if she is around. It’s hilarious.”  
“Very funny,” Draco muttered. “Do you have any frogs or not?”  
“Unfortunately no. Tell Granger I am sorry.”  
“They are for me,” Draco barked and left, leaving a laughing Blaise behind.


	80. Chapter 80

“What the hell is that smell?” Blaise asked.  
“Granger’s mom send her some kind of hand cream and of course the girls wanted to try it,” Theo informed his friend.   
“That doesn’t explain the smell,” Blaise muttered.  
“It does. It’s the cream you smell. Supposed to be wild cherry or something.”  
“Are you telling me that they put it on and left and the smell still lingers? Are you kidding me?” Blaise glared at Theo.  
“Unfortunately not. And get used to it. Pansy wants to get some too. Granger might even give her hers as she said that she forgets to use it anyway.”


	81. Chapter 81

“It’s such a wonderful day, let’s do something!” Daphne looked at her friends expectantly.  
“How about no?” Theo drawled from where he was lying on one of the couches in the empty Slytherin common room – everybody besides them was outside enjoying the warm weather.  
“I stand with Theo. We have to enjoy the quiet,” Blaise added.  
Daphne looked at Pansy but she shook her head. “I am not risking a tan.”  
“Fine! Than stay here in the stupid dark cold dormitories! I’ll spend the day with actual human beings and not human-hating vampires,” Daphne muttered under her nose and turned on her heel.


	82. Chapter 82

“Could you hug me?” Pansy asked quietly.  
Instead of answering, Luna stepped forward and put her hands around her. She stroked her back and Pansy pulled her closer.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
“Of course,” Luna smiled into her hair.  
“Please don’t tell anybody about this.”  
“I wasn’t going to,” Luna replied.  
“Thank you.”  
“Always. I am here for you.”  
Pansy squeezed her. “I hope you know how terribly sorry I am about all the terrible things I have ever said or done to you. You are wonderful.”  
“I do. Thank you. You are wonderful too, Pansy.”


	83. Chapter 83

Draco offered his jacket to Hermione and she accepted it with a smile. Blaise who had witnessed the exchange rose and eyebrow and Draco glared at him.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You two are just too cute,” Blaise grinned, making Hermione blush.  
“Oh fuck of,” Draco muttered and turned away from his friend and towards Hermione while Blaise laughed behind his back.  
“Are you pouting because I called you cute?” he asked but Theo who had been watching silently put a hand on his arm.  
“Maybe if you were acting more like Draco, you might have ended up with Weasley by now.”  
“You mean acting like a love-stuck idiot?” Blaise asked with disgust.  
“At least I got the girl,” Draco looked at him over his shoulder and Hermione shook her head in disbelief over their antics as Blaise flipped Draco of.


	84. Chapter 84

“How are you feeling?” Pansy asked.  
“Where’s Hermione?” Draco ignored her question, looking around the room frantically.  
“McGonagall is currently lecturing her outside on keeping you in line and hexing people when nobody can see instead of straight away,” Blaise explained with a grin from where he was crouched next to the door to the infirmary, an expendable ear in hand.  
“Is she fine?” Draco asked with concern.  
“Of course she is,” Pansy said as Theo rolled his eyes next to her.  
“Seriously, she is the only one who didn’t get hurt. What did you even think, attacking three people at once?” he asked.  
“They threatened her!” Draco protested. “I had to do something!”  
“But going at them the muggle way? You should let Granger simply hex them – she did by the way but not before they managed to knock you out.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 to go... wow. It's almost over

“You seem to be tired constantly,” Blaise sat down next to Theo. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah. I just have trouble sleeping,” Theo replied and ran a hand over his face.   
“Nightmares?” Blaise asked with concern.   
Theo shook his head. “No. Just trouble sleeping – waking up at random times for no reason.”  
“Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey.” Blaise suggested and Theo laughed.  
“And risk another lecture on Sleep Draught addiction? No thanks. I have to keep that for an emergency or the old bint’s worst fears will come true and I’ll really become addicted to that shit with how frequently I have trouble to sleep.”


	86. Chapter 86

“What’s her problem?” Blaise threw his arms into the air as he paced in their room. “I don’t get it!”  
“Take a deep breath and calm down,” Theo said. “You are acting like Draco when he was after Granger.”  
“What?” Blaise stopped abruptly and turned to face him. “Are you serious?”  
Theo nodded. “The sudden outburst of anger, the pining, not being able to decide what you want… I have a strong sense of Deja vu.”  
“Fuck,” Blaise cursed and sat down next to Theo and buried his face into his hands. “This is bad. This is really bad.”  
Theo patted his back sympathetically.


	87. Chapter 87

“What’s wrong Millie?” Theo sat down next to Millicent under the old three.  
She shook her head in response, pointedly not looking at him.  
“Oh come on, tell me. Maybe I can help you?”   
“Please go away, Theo,” Millicent whispered.  
Theo sighed. “You have been crying, haven’t you? But alright, if you want to be alone I’ll leave. Just know that if you need to talk I am here for you.”  
Millicent sniffed. “It’s just- I feel like a spare. Like nobody really needs me. You all have better friends. Pansy and Granger, Daphne and Tracey, you Blaise and Draco… I could go on.”


	88. Chapter 88

“Draco, Draco,” Pansy gently shook him.  
“What?” he asked groggily, opening one eye.  
“The lesson’s over. We have to leave,” she explained.  
“Lesson?”  
“History of magic. You fell asleep. Again.”  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck. Alright,” he said and sat up before hastily throwing his stuff into his bag. “Okay. Let’s go.”  
“Do you have trouble sleeping again?” Pansy asked with concern and Draco nodded, his jaw tense.  
“You should talk about it to somebody.”  
Draco sighed. “I do. Theo and Blaise. Doesn’t change anything.”  
“Maybe try somebody who isn’t falling apart themselves? Hermione maybe?”  
Draco glared at her but Pansy ignored it.  
“Tell her, or I will and she won’t be pleased if she has to get it from me.”


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 89 - 10k words... We really are nearing the end. This is your last chance to tell me if there is something you want to see in this little series

“Blaise!” Daphne shouted through the common room at her friend and indicated for him to come closer.  
“Yes?” he turned around and started walking towards her.  
“What the hell were you thinking?” she hissed. “Kissing Lavender Brown in front of Weasley!”  
Blaise shrugged, not looking at her.  
“You did it on purpose to make her jealous, didn’t you?” Daphne sighed, continuing when Blaise didn’t respond. “Seriously, talk to her. This mess is getting out of hand with the two of you baiting each other, her baiting Potter on top of that and you not knowing what you really want.”


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10

“Are you scared?” Theo asked quietly.  
“What the fuck do you think?” Draco barked back and Theo looked away.  
“I am sorry,” Theo muttered.  
“It’s not your fault,” Draco ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not you who is pushing children into being soldiers.”  
Theo nodded. “We will survive this. All of us.”  
Draco snorted. “Sure. Because that’s how it works.”  
“I have to tell that to myself or I’ll get crazy,” Theo whispered. “You should try it too.”  
Draco snorted again. “I believe it’s too late for that. Way too late.”


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9

Draco was glaring daggers at Dumbledore, not responding to anything said to him.  
Blaise sighed and turned around to talk to Pansy who was seated at his other side.  
“I really hate it when he has one of his fits,” he muttered.  
“But this one is completely justified,” Pansy responded. “I mean, telling Hermione that we are not good for her? That she should choose her associates with more care? Really?”  
“I know, I know,” Blaise sighed. “Still doesn’t make it more pleasant to deal with that.” He motioned to Draco.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8

“It’s too early for this shit,” Blaise complained and Pansy smacked him.  
“Shut up,” she hissed,” or we will get caught!”  
“I thought the sole reason for getting up at this hour was to be able to say that it’s morning and not night,” Blaise whispered.  
“It was mostly for us to be able to walk back normally. Unfortunately I think Filch would say that 4 am is still night. So shut up and follow me!” Pansy glared at him. Blaise sighed but didn’t protest and followed her and Draco up the stairs.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7

“We need to find somebody for Theo,” Pansy announced.  
“No, we don’t.” Blaise replied calmly and continued watching Ginny who was talking with her friends a few meters away.  
“We do. He is so lonely!”  
“I am aware that he is lonely, but forcing anything is a bad idea,” Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know Theo.”  
“And that’s exactly why we have to help him. He won’t start anything by himself,” Pansy insisted.  
“You can try but leave me out of it,” Blaise finally turned to face her, his voice serious. “I don’t want to get involved in this.”


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6

“Let’s face it, I am the prettiest guy in the room!” Blaise said.  
“You wish!” Draco responded. “That would be me!”  
“Sure,” Blaise snorted and took another gulp from his Firewhiskey.  
“Let’s ask the others!” Draco suggested and stood up, a bit wobbly on his legs.  
They both walked over to Theo’s bed and tried to shake him awake.  
“Theo, Theo,” Blaise whispered. “Who is prettier? Draco or I?”  
Theo groaned. “You will be the ugliest men in the whole castle come morning if you don’t shut up and let me sleep,” he threatened and pulled a pillow over his head.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5

“What would be an appropriate cause of death for me?” Draco asked, looking up from his divination homework. “I’m running out of ideas.”  
“Your friends stab you 23 times on march 15?” Pansy suggested.  
“You drown in your own tears?” Blaise grinned.  
“Granger punches you hard enough for your nose to pierce your brain? I wouldn’t put it past her,” Theo shrugged.  
“You break your neck falling from the broom while drunk?” Daphne offered.  
“You really aren’t helpful,” Draco muttered.  
“Oh why? I think those are all quite plausible causes of death for you,” Pansy snickered.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4

“I wish wizards had adapted television,” Hermione sighed. “I miss cartoons.”  
“What?” Blaise asked in confusion.  
“Cartoons. You remember what films are, right? Just imagine short films that are drawn. Of course there are long ones as well, especially from Disney, but there are whole series of short films. Do you get what I am talking about?”  
Pansy and Theo exchanged confused looks but shrugged.   
“What are they about?” Draco asked and Hermione’s eyes lit up.  
“There are a lot with talking animals. For example Ducktales, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Chip and Dale… They are all incredibly funny and light.”


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3

Pansy sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Shouldn’t you stop them?” she asked.  
“Do it yourself. You are a prefect, too,” Draco replied.  
“But we have agreed that it’s your job to stop fights. I take care of the crying kids in exchange.”  
Draco rolled his eyes. “But this isn’t even a real fight. There’s no blood yet and nobody is sprouting antlers or vomiting slugs.”  
Pansy sighed again. “If somebody gets hurt, you’ll bring them to the Hospital Wing. Even if they are crying!”  
“Whatever,” Draco shrugged and focused his attention back on the little duel in their common room.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2

“You know what the worst kind of dreams is?” Theo asked.  
“Nightmares?” Blaise asked and Theo let out a short dry laugh.  
“If it were nightmares, I wouldn’t be asking since it would be a bit too obvious,” he said.  
“Than what?” Draco chipped in. Theo hadn’t even known he was paying any attention as he was watching Granger intently as she ate her breakfast at the Gryffindor table.  
“Dreams that make you sad and leave you feeling empty,” he said.  
“Ooh, I know those,” Draco muttered, his eyes not leaving her.  
Blaise ignored him and turned to Theo. “You dreamed about your mother again, didn’t you?”


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1

“Um, Blaise?” Theo said as he appeared next to the sofa his friends were sitting on.  
“Yes?” Blaise looked up from the chess game he was playing against Draco.  
“There is somebody waiting for you at the entrance to the common room.”  
“Who is it?” Blaise asked and moved his pawn.  
“Weasley,” Theo said and Blaise jumped up, knocking over the chessboard in the process before he dashed to the door.  
“Do you think they’ll finally sort out their issues?” Draco asked as he leaned down to collect the chess pieces.  
Theo shrugged and set to help his friend.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0  
> Wow. Hard to believe that this is over. 100 drabbles and yet it feels like I started only yesterday. Many thanks to those who supported this and commented it till the end. Thank you so much!  
> That doesn't mean that comments aren't appreciated anymore (seriously if you read this whenever in the future I would still be happy about a review/comment. I read all of them)  
> Well, I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it too.

“I am glad that no matter what, you guys will be there,” Draco said.  
“Of course we will be there, we are you friends!” Pansy huffed and punched his shoulder lightly.  
“I believe you are supposed to punch those who harm him and not Draco,” Blaise said, earning himself a punch as well.  
“You guys are terrible,” Theo sighed, dodging Pansy’s hit skilfully.   
“You don’t really think that or you wouldn’t be hanging out with us,” Blaise grinned.  
“I can hang out with you and think that you are terrible,” Theo retorted with a smile.


End file.
